


【Riderquill】五次Richard看见Peter在和他的队友调情，一次他忍不住介入了

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: 五次Richard看见Peter在和他的队友调情，一次他忍不住介入了





	【Riderquill】五次Richard看见Peter在和他的队友调情，一次他忍不住介入了

01.

一开始Richard注意到是Gamora告诉他的。

“Manits？不可能，你一定是搞错了。”

危险又性感的绿皮肤姑娘只是冲他耸了耸肩，朝另一边努努嘴让Richard看去：Peter正低头和Manits说着什么，从侧脸来看两个人都笑得很开心，背后的视角让Richard清楚地看到Peter的右手搂在Mantis的腰后。

Richard震惊地睁大了眼。

Gamora一脸“瞧，我没说错吧”的表情看着他，Richard只好挠挠脸，说：“好吧，就算Peter在和Mantis调情也说明不了什么，你又不是第一天认识星爵。”

“这是说明不了什么，我只是想提醒你不要再做个犹豫不决的男人，有些机会可是会很快消失的。”Gamora似乎瞥了他一眼，然后转身向休息室走去。

“哦对了，”Gamora停顿了一下，“顺便一提我不觉得Quill能和Mantis有什么，Mantis不会对他感兴趣的。”

Richard看着Gamora走向休息室的背影感到噎得难受，他总觉得Gamora跟他分手以后说话愈加高深莫测了起来，这让他有点心惊胆战。

不过话说回来，什么“犹豫不决的机会”？Richard一头雾水。

“嘿，Rich！”Peter看到了站在这里的Richard，他挥手招呼他过来，Richard走近才看到Peter和Mantis是在围着花盆里的小Groot，看样子长大了很多，估计过不了多久就能恢复成那个高大稳重的树人了。

“我和Mantis在商量要不要再给他找个新花盆，但是Knowhere貌似没有卖的，你能下次回地球帮忙带一个吗？”

“呃，没问题！”

Richard松了口气，虽然他也不知道自己为什么松气。他站过来的时候把Peter和Mantis分开了，他回答Peter的话时感到有人在盯着自己，回头看见Mantis在对他微笑，同样高深莫测的那种。

这些绿皮肤的姑娘们怎么回事？！

Richard莫名其妙。

 

02.

第二次的时候他们在Knowhere酒吧喝酒，除了Adam和Phyla所有人都在场，大家四散在不同的座位上大声聊天。

Rocket喝到尽兴时大声笑起来，Richard被熟悉的声音吸引而扭头看去，对方正和Peter坐在一起碰杯。

“布宝宝，no matter how bad things get——just keep swimming！”

“这是电影里的？”

“Nope.”

两个人哈哈大笑起来，杯子里的啤酒随着他们的动作而洒出来了一些，淡黄色的泡沫在桌子上发出滋滋的声响，像是配合酒吧里的聒噪音乐。Rocket一手搭在Peter肩上，两个人为了听清对方说话而靠得极近——不骗人，呼吸都能喷在对面脸上的那种距离。

这本来就是在酒吧聚会的日常，但Richard看着他们突然有些烦躁，多半是因为酒吧的拥挤吵闹，他想，不过Rocket是和Peter离得太近了。他看见Rocket毛茸茸的尾巴在Peter背后扫来扫去。

桌子上横七竖八躺了一排阵亡的空酒瓶子，看样子Peter他们喝多了，暗处的灯光迷离，但Richard清晰地看见Peter脸红了——Rocket因为有绒毛覆盖，不过被人为改造过的浣熊（千万被让他听见）本来就不易醉，他们之前见识过几次，Peter绝对选错人拼酒了。

有姑娘撞在他身上，Richard回过神来，手忙脚乱地把人家扶好，她的高跟鞋大概有些不合脚，他瞥了一眼对方塞在只有一个巴掌大的鞋里的脚。

“不好意思，这位帅哥，要不要我给你买杯酒？”姑娘迷离地看着他，下巴上的肉随着说话而抖动，Richard快窒息了，不是比喻意义上的，这位外形姑娘用肉山一样庞大的身躯堵住了Richard所有的视线。

“不、不用了，谢谢，真的，下次有机会吧。”Richard努力把自己从肉山里拯救出来。

搭讪的姑娘走了后Richard再次望去，Peter和Rocket还在坐在那里，但距离拉远了，Rocket倒是还在给自己倒酒，但Peter就只是玩着手里的空杯子。

他又莫名松了口气。

 

03.

当Richard看见Peter和Bug在一起的时候他已经开始头疼了。

他是说，当然了，Bug是个好孩子，但……Bug不是喜欢Mantis吗？而且他的年龄也不够！Peter真的会和比他还幼稚的人在一起吗——好吧，这个也别让Pete听见。

Richard纠结地停下了脚步，他看见Peter一边搂着Bug的肩一边向大厅中央走去。

“……得了吧，要追上Mantis你还得长大点……”隐隐约约的交谈声传到他耳朵里，Richard猜测是Bug在问Peter追Mantis的技巧。

说真的，自从第一次Gamora有意无意地告诉他Peter在和他的队友调情后他总会不由自主地在人群中找向Peter，他将此归咎于特蓝星人该死的八卦心——所以说Pete有认真的时候吗？他当然了解星爵，在生死攸关的战场上他都能向刚见面的Phyla搭讪，但……不和队友谈恋爱不应该是领队的常识吗，万一闹掰了抬头不见低头见多尴尬，看看他和Gamora——好吧，他们还好；那就看看Adam和Gamora——呃，他们似乎也不错。

Richard的思绪飘忽，他没注意到什么时候脚边多了个毛绒绒的东西，等他感受到触感时差点吓得蹦起来。

【Cosmo似乎吓到了新星同志，】地球好狗狗歪着头看他，【Cosmo道歉，虽然这并不是Cosmo的错，Da。】

“没事，不是你的错。”Richard心有余悸地摁了摁胸口，这对心脏太不友好了，“我有点走神了。”

【Cosmo能闻到新星脑海里的味道，Richard似乎有些烦恼。】Cosmo吐着舌头，Richard忍不住搓了搓它的头。

“是……”

【Cosmo无法告知答案，Richard必须要自己去寻找。】Cosmo站起来，向皮质控制室走去，它可是这里的安全主管，忙碌的程度不亚于重建军团时候的新星，【但Cosmo要提醒Richard同志，要抓紧机会。】

Richard愣愣地站在原地。

呃，刚才Cosmo是冲他抛了个媚眼吗？

“Rich！”Peter好像在冲他打招呼，但Richard的脑子里嗡的一声——

【不，Cosmo是给了你个鼓励的wink！加油同志，Da!】

Richard落荒而逃，没看见背后Peter有些失望的表情。

有心事的时候远离绿皮肤姑娘和读心者，这点他记下了。

 

04.

Richard一开始对Jack挺有好感的，作为宇宙里为数不多的纯特蓝星人。

“介绍一下，这是Jack Flag，我新认识的狱友。”Peter给他介绍这位同乡。

“Richard Rider，你是法国人吗？”Richard微笑着问。

“不，美利坚，为什么你们都问我这个问题？”

“也许是因为你的发色过于均匀了？”Peter笑着说，很好，他get到了Richard的点，作为一个上世纪的“老古董”。

“我理解为什么你们是好朋友了。”Jack笑着和他握手。

事情到这里为止都很顺利，然后为了庆祝Jack重获新生——Rocket执意要用这个词——大家又去了酒吧畅饮。

银河护卫队不知不觉多了很多人，Jack和Peter坐在一起，Richard被人群挤到了另一边和Drax他们一起，好久不见他本来还想找Peter聊聊的。Richard有点失落。

酒吧某处似乎有些喧闹，几个喝醉了的醉汉打了起来，遭殃的无辜群众范围不断扩大，最终打到了护卫队这边。Rocket和Groot他们已经拿起武器跃跃欲试了，但Peter似乎想阻止他们。被无辜误伤的护卫队领袖跌撞到后方，Jack及时接住了他。

最终是酒吧老板出现解决了一切，闹事的醉汉被安保扔了出去，无辜群众们继续喝酒。隔着人群Richard看见Peter晃晃悠悠地从Jack腿上下来，后者搂着Peter的腰把他放回座位上。

Richard捏碎了一个杯子。

 

05.

大魔法师出场的时候似乎自带特效。

Adam在发现Peter欺骗他们之后一直冷着脸，Peter也自觉理亏，时不时讨好的表情总让人觉得是只大狗狗，Richard每次都对这样的眼神不能为力，从Adam撇头的角度来看，大魔法师也没有那么生气了。

“所以，”Peter小心翼翼地靠近Adam，“下次任务你来吗？我们可能需要点魔法援助。”

Adam看了他一眼，星爵端着他专属的咖啡站在旁边，热气在他们俩之间形成了一道白雾。

“……去，我一直对拯救宇宙没意见。”Adam放弃了，这么几周他也没那么生气了，他能理解Peter的责任由多大。

“那太好了。”Peter放松下来，冲Adam露出一个微笑。Adam在内心翻了个白眼，伸手握住Peter拿咖啡的那只手朝自己的嘴边递。

所以Richard过来找Cosmo接传送手环的时候看到的就是这样一幅画面，Peter伸手把咖啡杯递到Adam嘴边亲自喂他喝。

Richard的血压飙到了头顶。

“Peter！过来一下！”Richard冲过去拽住Peter的手腕就往外走。

大魔法师差点被咖啡呛死。

 

+1.

“Rich？发生什么了吗？”

Peter看他这么焦急以为出了什么大事，神情瞬间严肃了起来。

“……没什么。”Richard冷静下来后有点尴尬，他刚刚实在没忍住，但一时又不知道说什么。

Peter还在等着他说话，湛蓝的眼睛就这么看着他，而Richard的双手还搭在Peter肩上。他突然想起Gamora、Mantis和Cosmo对他说的话。

他突然理解什么意思了。

“Peter。”他低声叫了一声Peter的名字。

嘴唇的触感比他想象的更加柔软，几秒后Richard拉开了距离，睁眼看向Peter，后者舔了下下唇。

“所以，”Peter轻声说，“你还想吻我吗？（Do you wanna kiss me now?）”

“Yes. Of course.”

 

 

 

END


End file.
